MY DECISION
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: Hanya pemberitahuan saja dari saya untuk readers saya yang selalu setia hadir di kotak review saya Maaf dan Terimakasih untuk kalian semua


**My Decision.. ^^**

Saya gak tau kenapa saya nulis beginian, saya hanya tiba-tiba merasa berterimakasih karena ternyata ada yang menginginkan saya untuk tetap eksis di fandom...

Saya gak ada niatan untuk meninggalkan fandom selamanya. Selama Oppa masih ada, selama itu juga saya bakal tetap ada di fandom. Fandom adalah tempat saya berbahagia, jujur saya adalah orang yang sering kesepian dan sering merasa sendiri. Tapi, saat bergabung dengan fandom ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu saya menemukan kebahagiaan tersendiri, saya gak pernah merasa sendirian lagi, rasa kesepian yang dulu terganti sama rasa bahagia. Saya menyayangi mereka semua layaknya sahabat yang selalu ingin saya lindungi dan selalu ingin saya bahagiakan meskipun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan saya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, fandom yang selalu menjadi kebahagiaan saya, tempat saya melepas penat justru malah berbalik membuat saya capek dan tertekan. Banyak pemberitaan ini dan itu yang membuat kepala saya sakit. Selama dua-tiga hari saya mencoba bertahan dan tidak banyak bicara soal pemberitaan ini itu, tapi akhirnya berita itu semakin panjang dan semakin membuat saya stress. Saya terus mencoba meyakinkan diri saya untuk tetap bertahan dan terus mendukung member yang ada, tapi semakin saya berusaha bertahan, semakin banyak pula berita yang menekan. Jujur saya tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini di fandom.

Saya tidak menentang pernikahan siapapun, saya berbicara soal pemberitaan terbelah duanya fandom. Di sisi yang satu ingin mempertahankan dan di sisi yang lain ingin menendangnya. Pertengkaran terus-menerus terjadi dan rumor semakin banyak beredar, di tambah permintaan maaf member yang sebetulnya tidak perlu di lakukan. Untuk apa minta maaf? Mereka membuat kesalahan apa? Dengan mereka meminta maaf padahal tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, justru menyakiti saya dan membuat saya sakit hati. Saya capek, capek sama semua yang terjadi, saya merasa seperti kembali ke tahun melelahkan 2009-2010 dimana saya harus melepas satu member dan meninggalkan luka di hati saya, luka itu bahkan masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. dan sekarang, ada yang ingin menambah luka itu dengan membuat petisi dan apapun itu untuk menendang member keluar. haruskah saya terluka dua kali? kehilangan member dua kali? cukup. saya gak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Jujur, saya mulai berpikiran untuk meninggalkan fandom saat itu juga, saya ingin menyerah. Tapi saat saya ingin menyerah dan mulai capek dengan semua yang terjadi, ada banyak tangan yang bersedia memegang tangan saya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih membutuhkan ibunya, bukan? Hahahahah. Untuk itu, saya memutuskan sesuatu. Pada saatnya nanti Donghae dan Eunhuk wajib militer, saya baru akan berhenti dari fandom. Saya akan mencari kebahagiaan saya, meluangkan banyak waktu untuk diri sendiri, kembali berinteraksi dengan teman-teman lama dan mencari cinta sejati. Kalau dalam waktu dua tahun saya menemukan apa yang saya mau, itu artinya saya akan meninggalkan fandom untuk selamanya. Tapi, kalau suatu saat saya bangun pagi-pagi dan tiba-tiba merindukan SJ dan saya belum menemukan apa yang saya inginkan selama dua tahun itu, saya akan kembali saat itu juga. Saya akan kembali bersama teman-teman fandom dan kembali melangkah bersama SJ. Mendukung member yang ada untuk tetap melangkah maju ke depan.

Soal fanfiction, saya akan hiatus untuk waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Saya tidak akan berhenti menjadi author karena menjadi penulis adalah impian saya. Hanya saja dengan banyaknya kejadian akhir-akhir ini, saya tidak bisa konsentrasi menulis fanfiction. Tapi saya janji, saya akan kembali dengan karya-karya yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.

Meskipun ada hal-hal yang sudah tidak sama lagi dengan dulu, saya akan tetap menjadi saya yang selalu bersemangat mendukung SJ ^^ tetap aktif di fanpage untuk memberi kalian foto, jadwal, fanacc dan berita terbaru mereka.

Waktu (hiatus) yang saya bicarakan itu masih lama, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mungkin belum ada rencana untuk daftar wajib militer. Jadi sampai hari ini saya masih bertahan dan akan tetap di sini bersama kalian, kita berjuang bersama-sama untuk mendapatkan Daesang ^^ sampai waktu yang saya tentukan itu datang, saya akan tetap mendukung SJ dan bersenang-senang bersama kalian, menciptakan banyak kenangan baru untuk di kenang suatu saat nanti. ^^

Terima kasih kalian yang selalu mengisi hari-hari saya !^^  
>Terima kasih kalian yang selalu mengapresiasi kerja keras saya sebagai admin dan author !^^<br>Terima kasih Zeze yang selalu bersedia memegang tangan saya ketika saya hampir jatuh dan gak tertolong lagi ^^  
>Terima kasih kalian yang selalu mendukung saya dengan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat yang manis di kotak mention saya...saya masih di sini bersama kalian dan tetap menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk kkkkkk ^^<p>

Maaf kalau ada yang merasa tidak suka dengan keputusan saya ini.

.

.

Saya tau ini melanggar dan mungkin akan segera di hapus oleh admin di sini, saya hanya ingin berbagi tentang apa yang saya rasakan dengan kalian readers setia saya yang selalu saya anggap sebagai happy pils dan teman saya ^^ saya gak tau harus menghubungi kalian kemana, maka dari itu saya menulis di sini...maaf dan terimakasih.

sebelum saya hiatus menulis dalam waktu dekat saya akan menulis fanfiction terakhir saya, sequel dari COULD IT BE LOVE? sesuai keinginan kalian ^^. sekali lagi, maaf dan terimakasih.

.

.

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
